Siempre juntas
by Snicket Toy
Summary: Los hilos del destino a veces se comportan de manera extraña, pero de una buena manera. Como Lily y Roxanne. Incesto. Femslash.


**_H_**_ola, sé que ha sido un largo tiempo desde que subí capítulo en "Party With Our Pain", pero es que ha sido bastante difícil, pero estoy trabajando en él, no se preocupen :3 En respecto a este fic, quise hacer algo diferente y me aventuré con el femslash, que nunca lo había hecho antes, espero que haya salido decente._

_Los personajes no son mío, solo la trama_

* * *

><p>Lily no lloraba. Lily Luna Potter jamás lloraba. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que caían de los ojos marrones de Lily?<p>

Lo veía y no lo creía. La Potter estaba sentada en las gradas del campo de Quidditch, abrazada a su rodillas como si su vida dependiera de ella. Se veía tan frágil y desvalida, su cabello mojado y desarreglado, sus mejillas manchadas, con rastros de lágrimas, sus ojos hinchados —aunque solo veía uno, ya que su cabello tapaba el derecho, como un velo—.

—Lily —la llamó, aunque su voz fue nada más que un susurro. Palabras al aire, que nadie más que ella escuchó. El sollozo que salió de los labios de su prima —prima a la que siempre admiró por su fortaleza—, le hizo estrujar el corazón.

Lo intentó de nuevo. — ¿Lily?

Fue una pregunta, pero por lo menos llamó la atención de la pelirroja mayor por un mes.

— ¿Roxanne? —Su voz le rompió por completo el corazón. Era ronca y estrangulada. No pudo hacer nada más que correr hacia ella, para auxiliarla, salvarla de cualquier mal que la estuviera sentir así. Así de… destrozada.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, Lils? —le preguntó, mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por los delgados hombros de su prima-mejor amiga.

—Yo… —No terminó, solo se echó a llorar, ocultando su rostro en sus pequeñas manos. Roxanne no tenía idea de qué hacer, jamás la había visto así. Y no estaba segura de cuál sería la reacción de la pelirroja si trataba de sonsacarle algo. ¿Se enojaría? ¿Se alejaría? No, no podía pasar eso. Siempre habían estado juntas y eso no podía cambiar. Jamás.

Después de que Lily se calmó, trató de nuevo. — ¿Me puedes decir lo que ocurrió? —le pidió de la manera más sutil y confortadora que pudo.

—Soy… un monstruo —susurró, sin mirarle, sin mirar al suelo, miraba hacia el cielo, como si de pronto la solución de todo lo que le acongojaba caería de pronto.

Roxanne abrió los ojos a más no poder. No había escuchado bien, simplemente no lo hizo. ¿Lily, un monstruo? ¿En qué mundo paralelo habían caído? Lily era una de las chicas más seguras de sí mismas, valientes, las cuales jamás dudarían en defender a quien se lo merece, testaruda a más no poder. ¿Cómo una persona así sería un monstruo?

— ¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso? —exclamó, demasiado fuerte, haciendo saltar a la pelirroja. Aún así continuó—. Eres una de las mejores personas que conozco, eres confiada, dulce, te preocupas de los demás, nunca dejas que nadie te diga que hacer. No eres un monstruo.

— ¡Sí, sí lo soy! —reclamó, exaltado, poniéndose de pie—. No sabes de lo que hablas, Roxie, yo… yo…

— ¿Tú qué? —insistió. Tenía que saber lo que le ocurría, para hacerla entrar en razón y darse cuenta de que todo lo que decía era solo parte de una momentánea locura y que luego todo volvería a la normalidad.

—Yo… ¡¿Por qué haces todo esto más difícil? —le reclamó y Roxanne no tenía idea de que hablaba. ¿Ahora qué había hecho? Lo único que había hecho era consolarla, o por lo menos tratarlo.

— ¿Qué hice?

— ¡Me enamoraste! ¡Eso hiciste! Con tu sonrisa, tu manera de siempre saltarte las reglas y cuando haces una broma echarle la culpa a alguien más, tus ojos café que siempre son cálidos y reconfortantes. Tu olor que desprende tu pelo negro, a chocolate, que hace que solo quiera enterrar mi nariz allí y jamás tener que parar. Tu piel suave, que me incita a tocarla, sabiendo que no puedo. ¡Todo! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —Y de pronto Lily estaba sumida en mar de lágrimas, amargas lágrimas.

No sabía cómo reaccionar a aquello. Debería estar gritándole, diciendo que no debería sentirse así, que está mal, que está prohibido. Pero Roxanne, sacando los genes rompedores de reglas como su padre y hermano, sabía que no le importaba.

Rememoró todas las tardes sentadas bajo ese roble en La Madriguera comiendo los Brownies que les había cocinado Nana Molly, especialmente para ellas. Las lecciones de vuelo que les daba tía Ginny, cuando le hacían bromas a los adultos. Cuando escapaban de los chicos que trataban de asustarlas con historias inventadas. Todo lo vivido, siempre juntas.

Esto era solo una forma de estar juntas, de otra manera. De una manera más… íntima, pero no por eso mala.

Y cuando Lily estaba a punto de irse, la llamó, de la manera más especial que pudo. — ¡Te amo, Lily Luna Potter!

Lily se dio vuelta, con una sonrisa lacrimógena en los labios, y viéndola, ahora en otra luz, se dio cuenta lo hermosa que era su prima. Su cabello largo, hasta la cintura, rojo fuego y ondulado. Sus ojos marrones brillantes, con largas pestañas. Sus labios carnosos, rosados y pequeños. Sus piernas cortas, pero firmes. Su cintura pequeña. Todo, todo en ella le encantaba.

Lily corrió hacia ella y le tomó de la cintura. —Te amo, Roxanne Naomi Weasley.

La besó, la besó como nadie más la había besado. Con calma y dulzura. Con travesuras de pequeñas, con tardes comiendo Brownies, con escobas de juguete. Con memorias grabadas a fuego en sus corazones. La besó solo como Lily la podría besar.

Al separarse, sonrieron. Nada las separaría, porque eran Lily y Roxanne, inseparables desde nacidas. Nacidas para estar juntas. El hilo del destino las había unido de una manera extraña, pero de la única manera correcta. Solo siendo Lily y Roxanne.

—Siempre juntas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>F<strong>__inito. Ya está, espero que les gustara. Díganme sus opiniones mediante un review, se los agradezco.** RECUERDEN: **__Favoritos y alertas **CON** review, por favor. Gracias, por leer :3_


End file.
